Return of the Interlopers
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Link returns to the Twilight Realm with Midna rather than seeing her leave. He adjusts to life as a Twili quite well. At least until he faces...himself? LinkXMidna, requesting other pairings for anyone, specifically Ilea and Zelda.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. First chapter is how the Twilight Princess game should have ended. After that I'm just going with it. Primarily a LinkxMidna story but feel free to suggest any other pairings not including them.

Following One's Heart

Link sighed thankful that he hadn't been stabbed or severely slashed or even a little otherwise killed. He had killed Ganon and avenged Midna then she had been revived. He, Zelda, and Midna were all heading to the Mirror of Twilight so that they could see Midna off. Link was relieved to be alive but part of him wanted to not see her go so badly that he almost wished he had died fighting Ganon.

He had been plagued by mixed feeling of relief that the journey was over and extreme unhappiness that Midna was leaving. He didn't want her to leave. In fact, he wanted nothing more than for her to stay. He knew she wouldn't, though. Her duty was to her people. And she had nothing tying her to this world.

Zelda rode silently on her steed and Midna rode on Link's back as he was in his wolf form for one last time. This was also partially so that no one could tell what he was thinking. Midna suddenly lay down on his back her mouth beside his ear.

"I know you don't want me to leave," Midna whispered. "And I don't want to go. But I have to go. My people need me. You belong here and I belong in the Twilight realm. I wish there were another way but you couldn't join me without fading from this world and everyone knows it."

Link didn't react to her words. Even though they were true, they hurt worse than any injury he had ever received.

"I do want to stay," Midna whispered. "I don't want to leave you alone. No telling what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into my favorite canine. But regardless of our feelings, I have to go home."

_Did she just say she had feelings for me?_ Link though. _I'm sure she just meant as a friend._

Midna sat up and began gently smoothing down Link's fur. He soon found his tail wagging and couldn't make it stop if he wanted to.

"You like it when I pet you don't you?" Midna asked grinning still having a bit of her imp sense of humor left.

"Midna," Zelda said.

"Sorry your highness," Midna said.

"Hey buddy," Zelda's horse said. "You want to race the rest of the way there?"

Link stared at him for a moment then took off at a full sprint. Midna grabbed his fur to keep from falling off and he growled to tell her not to give him bald patches. Then he slowed a bit so he didn't run out of energy and Zelda's horse charged by. Zelda waved at them as she rode and Link finally slowed to a stop beside a boar.

Midna took the hint and got off and Link changed back into a human then climbed on and pulled Midna up. Then he kicked the boar and it just stood there. He sighed and grabbed a torch then dropped it behind the boar and it took off running. He steered it after Zelda and kicked his heels into it a lot harder and this time it charged forward. It didn't stop charging until it was level with Zelda's horse then it caught its breath before charging again pulling ahead of the horse easily. This time Link and Zelda waved and they all laughed. Within minutes of this they were at the tower and a few minutes later they were at the mirror. They hadn't raced through the tower but it didn't matter to Link. The simple fact that Midna was about to be gone was enough to keep him from breathing much at all.

Zelda and Midna said their goodbyes and Link awaited and dreaded his turn. Finally Midna looked at him and smiled tears filling her beautiful eyes.

"Link...I..." Midna stopped.

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to know. But she couldn't.

"See you later," she said as a tear rolled down the side of her face and then began floating toward the mirror.

Link knew without even having to try. He knew the mirror would shatter and the worlds would be separated. He knew that he would never see Midna again. And he couldn't just stand there and watch.

He didn't even look as the mirror began to crack. He pulled off the Master Sword and handed it to Zelda then he ran up the steps to stand beside Midna.

"W-what are you doing?" Midna asked.

Link simply smiled and Midna understood. He was going with her and she couldn't stop him. Link looked at Zelda and she smiled and promised to say goodbye to all of his friends for him. Then Link nodded and turned back to Midna who was now crying happily and out of sorrow at the same time.

She leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back without hesitation and he knew what she meant to do. Then, she pushed him. She had meant to get him out of the way before he could be sent to the Twilight Realm but he had been ready and she wasn't able to move him an inch. She knew it was useless to try so she simply lay her head on his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around her.. Then the mirror began to shine and they both faded as they were sent to the Twilight Realm. The mirror finally shattered and the portal closed. Then, Zelda turned and left alone to return the Master Sword to its rightful place.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. Erodai is pronounced as arrow die. I wanted a Japanese sounding name but couldn't dine one so I made one up.

* * *

Mirror Image

Link stood as still as he could despite being bored and wanting the meeting to end. He and Midna had arrived at the Twilight Realm exactly a day ago and she had become the Twilight Queen immediately. Then her top advisers began trying to convince her of one of several hundred ways to"deal" with Link all of them ending with his death. Finally Midna told them to stop talking.

"I am not going to kill Link," Midna said. "The next person who suggests it will die. Is that understood?"

"But your highness," one of them said. "He doesn't belong in-"

Before he could finish he found a glowing orange spike of Midna's hair through his chest. Link disapproved of simply killing him but knew that they were just as likely to kill him. He also could tell by Midna's face that she wasn't very happy with killing them either.

"Now, does anyone else have a problem with him?" Midna asked.

Slowly hands raised around the room. Link raised an eyebrow smirking internally. Apparently the advisers were living under the assumption that Midna couldn't rule without them. Once they had all raised their hands, Link looked at Midna and shrugged knowing what her reaction would be. Sure enough, a moment later Midna impaled them all through the chest and they all collapsed. Then all of the bodies exploded like the shadow creatures Link had killed during his journey to stop Zant and Ganon.

"You really didn't like them did you?" Link asked.

"If I hadn't killed them they'd have killed you," Midna said. "Would you have preferred that?"

"No," Link said. "I'm glad I'm alive. But maybe you should be a little bit more lenient with the rest of your people when they find out about me."

"You mean that you're an outsider or that we're together?" Midna asked walking over to stand in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You tell me," Link said grinning.

"Okay," Midna said grinning evilly then stepped away. "I can't date you."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Any Twili needs to go through a right of passage before they are considered a Twili," Midna said. "Yours will play right into what you're best at. Mine, however, would be something I would never do willingly. Good thing I got to skip mine thanks to Zant turning me into an imp and banishing me. Plus, that led me to you."

Link smirked mind unintentionally trying to imagine what hers might be. Then his snapped to his and he became curious about both.

"What are they?" Link asked.

"Yours is to fight yourself," Midna said. "The Twili in charge, namely me, uses a spell to create a shadow version of you. Defeating it will cause you to completely adjust to the Twilight Realm becoming a Twili yourself. You would actually look somewhat similar to me."

Link tried to imagine himself as a Twili. When he had returned he had seen that the curses that the other Twili had been under had been lifted and they had all looked a lot more like Midna than they had before but they continued to wear the masks.

"Would I have to wear a mask?" Link asked.

"Yes but not that kind," Midna said knowing which he was thinking of. "You also can't wear that green outfit you love so much. You'll have to change."

"Aaww," Link said. "Alright. As long as you don't make me wear a bikini."

Midna grinned evilly then shrugged and began walking away.

"Unfortunately for you," Midna said. "It has to be a public event. If you succeed, you'll be my personal body guard."

She motioned for him to follow and they walked out to a balcony overlooking the city. The moment the citizens saw Link they stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him in surprise.

"Greetings," Midna said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Allow me to introduce Link. For those of you that don't recognize him, he is the one who defeated Zant. He has chosen to join this world and thus requires the Right. Please bring the Mirror."

A moment later the citizens had brought a mirror about three times the size of the Mirror of Twilight. It looked about the same though.

"Allow me to introduce the Mirror of Shadows," Midna said. "Please go to it."

Link nodded and leapt off the balcony using his clawshot to grab the underside then lowered himself to the ground before releasing his grip and retracting the claw. He put it away and someone handed him a sword. This Twili wasn't like the others. He wore a pitch black robe and the mask of a black bear's face. He had several kinds of blades on his back and hips. The one he gave to Link was one Link knew. It was Link's Ordon Sword. Link had a sneaking suspicion that Midna had kept it when Link had gotten the Master Sword.

Link accepted the sword smiling at the familiar weight. He had liked the Master Sword but only his Ordon Sword really felt like his even though he had stolen it. He walked forward until he stood before the mirror and watched his reflection. The reflection was him in reverse with the exception that the eyes were completely white. Inside the mirror Link could swear he saw other faces. Zelda, Ilea, Rusl, Collin, Beth and both of her siblings. All of them had the same white eyes but all of them faded. Only his own reflection stayed.

"Are you ready Link?" Midna asked.

Link looked up at her and nodded. She stretched a single spike of hair down and it passed into the mirror. The mirror turned blood red and blood began to poor out of it. Midna withdrew her hair as the blood stopped and Link noticed that his reflection was gone. Then the blood rose and formed him. The eyes were still white but aside from that he was the same. They both drew their swords and Link noticed that his reflection held his sword with his right hand.

"Link, the fight will continue until one of you dies," Midna said. "Good luck to you."

Link nodded and Midna silently prayed that he be successful. The reflection suddenly swung at Link's head in a vertical slash and Link blocked it with his shield then spun swinging he sword at the reflection's sword arm. The reflection blocked it with his sword then smashed his shield into Link's chest. Link stumbled back and the reflection suddenly held a ball and chain. Link's eyes widened as the ball flew through the air and he raised his shield out of instinct. The ball hit the shield and the shield was sent sailing through the air then the reflection retracted the ball and put it away. Link slid backward along the ground to the edge of the floating ground they were on. He began to stand and the reflection placed his foot on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Didn't take much to put you down, hero," the reflection said in a smooth voice that somehow managed to install more fear in Link than Ganon did.

Link swung his sword and the reflection blocked it with his sword then sent it too sailing through the air. It impaled itself in the ground and the reflection place his blade up to Link's throat. Link groped blindly for his pouch grasping something hard and swinging hard. His lantern collided with a surprised reflection's face and sent him reeling back. Link scrambled to his feet and sprinted for his sword. He grabbed it just as the reflection's ball and chain collided with his back. Link went flying again this time flying over the edge only managing to not die by driving his sword into the edge of the ground. Link pulled himself up enough to put his other arm on the ground for extra support to find the reflection aiming a bomb arrow at his face.

"You don't deserve to be Link," the reflection said. "I don't know what she sees in you. I would be a much better choice. Perhaps once I kill you she will come to her senses."

Link glared at him and rolled onto his back just as the arrow flew past him. Then it exploded and the concussion sent him flying over the reflection with his sword. He landed on his feet and spun swinging at the reflection again he blocked it with his shield. Then the reflection mule kicked Link in the stomach making him stumble backward. Then the reflection turned and grinned again.

"You thought that would work?" the reflection asked. "How are your legs?"

Link suddenly winced. He was on his feet but knew he wouldn't be for long thanks to the explosion burning his feet badly. He swung at the reflection again and the reflection blocked the blade and slashed his forearm. Link dropped his sword and stumbled back again. He drew his bow and the reflection stepped forward and slashed it cutting it in half. Link spun around him then moved to step back and the reflection slammed his shield into Link's chest again and forced him back. Link drew his Gale Boomerang and threw it but the reflection smashed it away with his shield. The boomerang landed beside the mirror and the reflection grinned.

"Any other tricks to try?" the reflection asked. "Bombs? Dominion Rod?"

Link reached for his bombs just as he saw his bomb bag laying a short distance away beside his dominion rod. They must have fallen out one of the several times the reflection he had been thrown. He reached into his pouch for anything he could use and came out with his sling shot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the reflection cackled doubling over and holding his sides. "A toy? You intend to kill me with a toy? Now that's rich."

Link aimed and fired hitting the reflection in the chest without any effect. He fired again with the same result. He switched hands so that he was holding the slingshot with his left hand and aiming with his right. It hurt but he was able to hold it slightly steadier than the other way around. He fired again and the seed bounced off of the reflection's forehead. He scratched the spot then dashed forward and slashed Link's seed bag. Link managed to avoid being wounded but was out of seeds. All he had was the one in his hand. He pulled it up to shoot and let go just as an arrow impaled itself in his left shoulder.

The seed sailed through the air and hit the reflection in the eye. Link, however, hit the ground at the same time and couldn't get up before the reflection had mostly recovered. His eye was watering and he couldn't keep it open but his right eye was fine so he could still sword fight. Link struggled to his feet and pulled the arrow out then held his hand over the wound.

"I give you credit for trying," the reflection said. "But now it's time for you to die."

The reflection charged forward and Link grinned. He had hoped the Reflection would try to finish it with his sword because it gave him a chance. He sidestepped the reflection's arrow entering his blind spot and drove the arrow into the back of his head. The reflection dropped and Link collapsed, his feet finally giving out. A moment later, Midna was beside him and he could feel his wounds healing while the symbols on Midna's arms glowed slightly brighter. Her left hand was over his arrow wound and her right his injured arm. A moment later his feet also healed. Then, as he sat up, his skin turned a shade of light grey that was almost white, his hair turned orange, his irises turned red, and he gained markings similar to Midna's that were visible even through his clothes.

"Your clothes aren't from here," Midna said. "That's why you can see your symbols. Don't worry, we'll fix that. Come on, your new ones are in my private chambers."

Link stood smirking and followed Midna. He had thought she had been joking but she actually lead him to her room then tossed him an outfit. The outfit consisted of a pair of black pants, a black Tee-shirt, and a sleeveless black robe. There was also a mask that was an exact replica of his wolf form's face. When he put it on he saw that there were no eye holes but he could still see. He took it back off followed by his hat and Midna caught his arm.

"If you have to take off your clothes anyway..." Midna said grinning and leaning closer.

Link smiled and kissed her then shook his head. Midna nodded understanding that he didn't want to do that just for the sake of doing it. She left the room closing the door so that he could have privacy and he quickly changed into his new outfit. Then he walked outside and looked around. Most of his stuff was salvageable but his shield had flown over the edge when he had lost it and his bow was destroyed. He took the reflection's bow as a replacement and Midna handed him a new shield. This one was the same as the royal guard's masks minus the two horns. It was also slightly smaller so that Link could carry it.

"You're welcome," Midna said. "So, the first thing you need to know is that it's possible you could become a wolf on your own now but you may get stuck like that if you do."

Link nodded then tackled Midna just as a sword sailed over them. He rolled onto his back and held his shield up blocking a stab then kicked the attacker back. It was his reflection. Link looked at Midna but she looked just as shocked as him. Then, the reflection drove the sword into the ground and placed his palms together. His body began to turn pitch black starting with his hands. He pulled his hands apart and black goo began running out of his palms and evaporating with a hiss after splattering over the ground. Finally his entire body was black and Link stared in shock. It was a shadow version of him but Midna seemed to know more.

"A...Dark Interloper," Midna said. "But that's...he's..."

"Hello Midna," the interloper said. "Do you recognize me? I realize the statues are a bit hard to make sense of but even that shouldn't stop you from recognizing your highest God."

"Highest..." Midna's eyes widened and she took a step back. "Shit! Erodai!"

"Who?" Link asked.

"One of our three gods," Midna said. "He's the most powerful and is capable of bringing the death to life."

"Precisely," Erodai said. "Now then, brothers. Welcome back."

Just then two more Dark Interlopers stepped out of the Mirror of Shadows. They all looked exactly alike.

"Aresh and Aram," Midna said. "Twins."

"That's right," Erodai said. "Now that we're back the Triforce will finally be ours. But first the Fused Shadow."

Link took a step forward and Erodai held his hand out blasting Link backward with a sphere of energy. Link landed on his back and struggled to his feet but saw that Midna and the other Twili were all bowing.

"Kneel," Erodai said. "If you do, I will allow her to live."

He created a sphere of energy and aimed at Midna who stood and stumbled back a step. Erodai grinned and launched the sphere knowing Link wouldn't bow but before the sphere hit, Link stepped in the way and slashed the sphere in half both halves fizzling out.

"Well will you look at that," Erodai said. "You inherited something from Ganon didn't you? Yes, you inherited his power. I'll be sure to take that from you. But first, I'll see you around, Your Highness, Your Majesty."

Then he teleported away along with Aresh and Aram. Link looked at Midna confused and she shrugged.

"I don't know what they were talking about either," Midna said. "Zelda might know but we can't exactly go see her can we?"

Just then, Link's left hand began to burn dully and the same symbol as during his first trip to the Twilight Realm appeared on the back of his hand. This time, only one triangle out of the three was glowing dully and the other two shone bright. Midna suddenly looked at her own left hand. She had a similar mark but the triangle that was dull on his was shining on hers. She looked up at him understanding on her face but then the marks faded and she looked around.

"Come on," Midna said. "I need to speak with my generals then you and I need to speak."

Link nodded and they went back into the palace. He knew that Midna knew what Erodai had meant and that it undoubtedly meant he would have to fight Erodai and the other two.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. Not the end of the story just the chapter. The story will only be over when it says it's complete at the top. until then, assume it's just the end of the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. I'm getting my information about the Fierce Deity from a theory I found on the Legend of Zelda wiki. don't remember which one.

* * *

Interloping Twins

"Your Highness," the head general said. "These are our gods, returned to us at last. Even if it were possible to fight them, which it's not, would it not be best if we did what we always have and worshiped them?"

"No it wouldn't!" Midna said temper rising. "Nothing about them is good. They tried to steal the Triforce and got locked away and we are the result of their mistake. They care nothing for anything except the power they sought to begin with. The Fused Shadow lies far from her in the exact same direction they went! If they get the Fused Shadow, we're all dead."

"But why would they kill us?" a second general asked. "We have only ever worshiped them. They have no reason to kill us."

"Didn't you hear me?" Midna asked. "They only care about the Triforce. They don't care about us at all! Either we fight or we die!"

"And what of your bodyguard?" The head general asked. "Is he also going to fight?"

"No," Midna said. "He and I are both going to go after them to try to beat them to the Fused Shadow. If we fail, you will all die. I wish you luck."

The generals all looked at each other and a couple nodded then the head general stepped forward.

"Your Highness," the general said. "There's a rumor going around that you and this out...um...your body guard are together."

"We are," Midna said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, actually," the general said clearly terrified. "Royalty should not be involved with anything except royalty. This man is barely worthy of Middle Class."

"I wasn't aware that I was looking for your input about his worth," Midna said. "Last I checked he risked his life to save both this realm and the Realm of Light as well as both me and Princess Zelda and everyone else. If you want to talk about worth, let's discuss yours. What did you do to stop Zant? Nothing. You didn't lift a finger. And as for royalty, I'm the only royalty in the entire Twilight Realm."

The general stared at the floor and Midna glared at him for a moment then dismissed them all. They all left leaving Midna and Link alone.

"Okay Link," Midna said. "Now, do you know what he meant when he said you inherited Ganon's power?"

Link shook his head.

"Do you know what that symbol on you left hand was?" Midna asked.

Another shake of his head.

"The symbol represents the Triforce," Midna said. "You were turned into a wolf when you first entered the Twilight Realm because it was the representation of your courage. Your courage was proven when you were blessed with the Triforce of Courage, which is what kept you from becoming a spirit. Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom but she gave it to me to save my life. Ganon had the third Triforce, the Triforce of Power. When you killed him, however, it went to the one thing stronger than Ganon and that was the one who killed him. You now hold both the Triforce of Power and the Triforce of Courage. We have all three and could join them to gain the power of the Triforce but even if we did, what would we do? It would grant our wish but what would we wish for? The destruction of the Interlopers?"

Link stared at the floor and shrugged. She had a point. What would they wish for? They could wish for anything in the world. But what would they actually ask for?

"Even if we did use it to stop the Dark Interlopers, we would still have to find a way to keep its power from being misused afterward," Midna said. "That's why we just need to beat them there. Luckily, I have a short cut."

Link smiled and Midna motioned for him to follow then walked to the dungeon. The walls were about as stereotypical torture chamber as you could get. Spiked sections coated in blood stains, an Iron Maiden also filled with bloodstains, iron shackles on the walls some of which still held skeletons, and a rack of various torture instruments against a wall beside a Rack with a skeleton still chained in.

"I hate this room too," Midna said noticing the disgusted look on Link's face. "Although, I originally intended to defeat Zant without killing him and then have him as a guest here. I would have enjoyed that. Of course, I'm happier with the way things turned out."

Link smiled and Midna walked to the opposite wall and pulled one of the shackles in the middle of three sets. A section of the wall around the shackles opened forming a doorway. Midna and Link both stepped through and it closed again leaving them in a doorway lit only by the light of a single torch above them.

"We'll need to hurry," Midna said. "Feel like trying to turn into a wolf?"

Link nodded and a moment later he was on all fours with wolf fur all over his body, a snout, a tail, and a single shackle still on his ankle. Midna reached down to remove it but Link brushed his head against her hand stopping her.

"Alright then," Midna said. "My turn."

Midna began to shrink and didn't stop until she was once again in her imp form minus the fused shadow mask. Link whined but Midna landed on his back and lay down petting him gently.

"Don't worry Link," Midna said. "I can turn back at will. This is just so that I don't weigh you down much. Now, let's go get the Fused Shadow again. Hopefully without having to fight."

Link barked once and took off running. Midna didn't sit up and simply took handfuls of his fur to hold on and smiled, enjoying his presence like before when things were still as simple as going after lost artifacts and killing giant evil and dangerous creatures. As they traveled, Midna's mind inevitably wandered to their last adventure. She missed being able to taunt him without worrying if he would be mad. She missed no one noticing her. Of course, she wouldn't trade anything in her new life for that to be the case. She was perfectly happy the way things were. Of course, that was excluding the Dark Interlopers.

"Link," Midna said. "Do you know what the Dark Interlopers once used the Fused Shadow for?"

Link looked up at her then back at the path ahead of him. As of yet it had just been a straight hallway but it was beginning to wind.

"They used it to become unstoppable but even then their power paled in comparison to three things," Midna said. "The Light Spirits, the Triforce, and their War God. He was a Dark Interloper and the most powerful warrior to ever live. Even Ganon would have been torn apart by him had they fought. While the Dark Interlopers were sealed here in the Twilight Realm, their War God was sealed into a mask. That mask would be twelve times as bad a thing for them to acquire than the Fused Shadow. I would prefer they got the Fused Shadow."

Link looked at her clearly asking why she was telling him this.

"Because," Midna said. "There was a second function of the Fused Shadow which is why the Light Spirit tried to warn us not to use it. "If it were to be used by an evil soul, the War God would be summoned and would possess the body of the one wearing it, making it his own. He would be revived and would destroy anyone that tried to defy him. That's why we can't let them get the Fused Shadow. We can't let them revive the Fierce Deity. I would tell you his name but it was lost with the ages."

Link began to push himself understanding the danger. Midna held on and Closed her eyes. She knew that there was a good chance they wouldn't make it but if they were too late they would be forced to use the Triforce to destroy him. Then they would deal with any other problems as they arose.

Finally, they hallway began to slope upward. Link lost some speed going uphill but continued and within another five minutes they were outside the tunnel and were looking at a huge tower. It had a huge maze around the outside and was easily seventy stories tall. He could smell a mote on the far side of the maze that was filled with poison and acid that would kill anything and everything that touched it. Midna got off and returned to her true form and Link did as well. Then they started running toward the maze. When they arrived, Midna ran into it winding through it without having to stop and think about it so Link simply followed her. After a couple more minutes, they reached the mote and looked up to see Aresh and Aram waving at them from the top of the tower. A moment later, the drawbridge lowered and one of the two motioned for them to join them at the top.

Midna shared a worried look with Link then they ran into the tower and instantly found themselves facing the Hero's Spirit. Link smiled but the Hero's Spirit drew his sword then drove it into the ground casting aside his shield and pulled out a mask. The moment Midna saw the mask, she froze. The mask looked a lot like Link but with white hair and war paint and Link had a feeling he knew what it was. Sure enough, the Hero's Spirit put the mask on and began acting like he was in pain. After a moment he screamed and then a blinding light shot out of the mask and when it faded, the Hero's Spirit had become the Fierce Deity. Midna took a step away and Link stepped in front of her drawing his own sword and shield. The Fierce Deity lifted his huge, double-handed, helix-edged sword holding it over his head pointing the end at the ground and smiled.

"I take it that's the Fierce Deity?" Link asked.

"Yes," Midna said. "We can't beat him."

The Fierce Deity swung his sword and a disk of energy shot out at Link. Link slashed it and it flew back at the Fierce Deity who slashed it and sent it flying into the wall. Link charged forward at the Fierce Deity and it blocked his first slash then smashed its knee into his stomach and sent him flying backward. Link landed on his feet and charged forward again. This time, when the Fierce Deity swung, Link stepped around the attack and swung at the Fierce Deity's neck. The Fierce Deity held his hand up and the metal gauntlet stopped Link's blade. Link spun around behind the Fierce Deity and swung again but the Fierce Deity spun the opposite direction and blocked the blade again. Then he kicked Link away and suddenly began acting like he was in pain again.

"Kill...me," he struggled to say and Link knew it was the Hero Spirit. "Now...before...he takes...over!"

Link nodded and then spun beheading the Fierce Deity. Before he could do anything with the mask that landed at his feet, Aresh and Aram both appeared beside him and one smashed him away while the other grabbed the mask then they were gone again. Link stood and he and Midna ran to the stairs that wound all the way to the top of the tower. The stairs had no handrail and were about three feet thick with an enormous gap in the middle of the tower.

He and Midna sprinted up the steps and when they arrived at the top, they found Aresh and Aram waiting patiently. Aram set the Fierce Deity mask aside and both Dark Interlopers drew their swords and shields. Link stepped forward and Midna also stepped forward but Link held his arm out and shook his head. Aram sprinted forward with Aresh about a foot behind him and Link smashed Aram back with his shield and swung at Aresh who blocked it. Link spun and slashed at Aram but Aram smashed the blade away with his sword then kicked Link backward. Link pulled out his ball and chain and began spinning it. Aresh sprinted forward and Link smashed him aside easily then threw the ball at Aram but Aram easily cut the chain. Link drew his Dominion Rod and smashed it into the side of Aram's head and then grabbed his bow and shot Aresh in the shoulder. He put his bow away and dove to his sword standing in time to parry a stab from Aram and smashed his shield into Aram's face. Aram stumbled back and Link slashed his chest and drew his bow in time to shoot Aresh in the other shoulder with a bomb arrow then jump away as it detonated. Link found himself at the edge of the tower and Aram charged forward with the obvious intent of taking them both off. Link sidestepped him and Aram plunged off of the tower into the mote. Link looked down just in time to see the Fierce Deity run into the tower.

Link looked around and noticed that the mask was gone. A moment later, the Fierce Deity leapt at Link and Link blocked his sword with his own but felt his strength being stolen by the sword. He shoved it back and swung at the Fierce Deity but the Fierce Deity jumped back and Link launched a volley of Bomb arrows forming a large circle around him. Then Link and Midna backed away as they exploded. Link was about to smiled but a disk of energy shot out and Link slashed it into the floor as the Fierce Deity walked forward out of the smoke from the explosion.

"Damn you're tough," Midna said. "Link. Aim for his head."

Link drew his Gale boomerang and threw it but the Fierce Deity cut it in half with ease and suddenly was halfway to Link. Link fired an arrow and Fierce Deity was three fourths of the way there easily avoiding the arrow.

Link charged forward swinging his sword and the Fierce Deity was suddenly behind him with blood on his sword. Link held a hand to his stomach where he had a shallow gash that hurt badly but was far from fatal.

"It's over," the Fierce Deity said smiling. "I got you."

Link smiled and turned around flicking the back of the Fierce Deity's head and the head rolled forward landing with a thud on the ground and rolling away. Link then doubled over and coughed up blood and realized that the sword damaged him magically as well as physically. He shook his head wiping his mouth and stood up as the mask fell off of Aram's severed head. Then, Erodai was there holding the mask in one hand and the Fused Shadow in the other.

"Impressive," Erodai said. "The Triforce of power is truly a marvel if it allowed you to defeat our master. Even in the weakened state he was in, he should have been more than sufficient to kill you. But, I suppose it falls upon me to use these both to revive our master at full strength. Now, witness perfection."

Erodai slid the Fierce Deity mask into the Fused Shadow and then put it on. Instantly, he began to radiate darkness and then a pitch black sphere surrounded him and a moment later, the sphere exploded with a blinding light and the Fierce Deity stood in its place. He looked exactly the same except that now he had half of the Fused Shadow as a pauldron on each shoulder and he was so powerful that by simply swinging his sword through the air he sent both Link and Midna flying off of the tower. Link grabbed Midna and just before they landed, he managed to tap into his Triforce of power on purpose and landed on his feet unharmed.

"We can't fight that," Midna said. "There's only one option. We have to use it."

Link nodded but before they could do anything, the Fierce Deity flew overhead and toward the Twilight Palace. Link knew they could never catch him but also knew that they had to kill him before he got there. Midna was right. Only the Triforce could stop him.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters.

* * *

Wish

Link and Midna placed their hands beside each other and the three pieces of Triforce appeared over them creating a complete Triforce.

"Do it," Midna said.

Link lifted his hand and placed it on the Triforce before closing his eyes and silently wishing for the Fierce Deity's death. A moment later, the complete Triforce disappeared and reappeared on the back of his left hand before his body glowed for a moment.

"You are supposed to kill him," Midna said. "You're strong enough now."

Link nodded and turned to chase the Fierce Deity.

"Wait!" Midna said grabbing his arm. "You'll die!"

Link looked back at her and nodded again. His face betrayed his fear and sadness about not being able to be with her.

"You...you can't die!" Midna said. "I need you! Please don't do this!"

Tears began to fall down Midna's cheeks and she kissed him. He kissed her back then pulled away and took her hand. He placed something in it then he turned and sprinted after the Fierce Deity. As he ran, he leapt forward as if to do a hand spring but turned black and transformed into his wolf form. He landed at a full sprint blurring along as he pushed himself to his limits to try to catch the Fierce Deity. After about five minutes, he leapt into the air soaring over the outer wall of the Twilight Palace and landing on top of the tallest tower. He was glad he had the Triforce of Power because running through the palace would have taken forever.

"Welcome Link," the Fierce Deity said. "My name is Faust. I welcome you to the sight of the duel we were always meant to have."

Link transformed back into himself drawing his sword and shield.

"Any last words?" Faust asked.

Link charged the power of the Triforce into the blade of his sword. Faust smirked and readied his sword. Both swung launching energy disks which exploded in the center of the tower. They charged forward their swords clashing and sending a shock wave out that pushed them both backward several feet.

"This aught to be fun," Faust said. "The Hero of the Realm of Light and the High Lord of the Realm of Darkness dueling to the death for the fate of the Twilight Realm. Did I ever tell you that I'm actually from the one and only Shadow Realm? Not the one that fool Ganon created before the Hero of Time corrected his error. This one was the true Shadow Realm. A place where it is a constant struggle for survival. I slaughtered my way to the top and ruled until I was brought here by the Dark Interlopers. Perhaps I'll simply send you to my home rather than kill you."

Link launched another energy disk and Faust slashed it out of the air. They charged again and their swords clashed once again throwing them back bu they landed on their feet and instantly charged again. This time, their swords didn't send out a shock wave so they continued to fight. Faust swung his massive blade expertly chaining swings at Link's head body, arm, leg, body, leg, head, arm, and finally a stab. Link blocked each of the swings with his sword then sidestepped the stab but it sheared a piece of his shield off proving it was useless. Link threw it aside and gripped his sword with both hands. Faust swung at his head and Link blocked the blade managing to keep it in place rather than it knocking his blade away as the other swings had.

Faust kicked Link back a bit and Link instantly transformed into a wolf and dashed around Faust. Faust swung at him but missed and Link leapt onto his back knocking him down and sending his blade skittering across the tower. Link began tearing and clawing at Faust's back and neck and after a couple seconds Faust held his hand up and blasted Link off.

Blood splattered the top of the tower and Link stood with a huge gash and burn on his chest. He transformed back into a human and held his sword ready as blood seeped out of his wound and down his front. Faust stood holding his hand out and his sword shot into his hand as he sprinted forward turning the momentum from it flying to him into a blurred swing. Link leapt into the air placing his foot on the blade and kneeing Faust in the face with his other knee. Faust landed on his back and Link landed over him driving his sword through his face then pulled it out and hurled himself sideways as Faust shot a pitch black ball of energy into the air through the space Link had previously occupied.

Faust stood and his face healed but he was clearly tiring quickly because he was breathing hard and Link was right there with him. Link's vision began to swim as the blood loss began to affect him and he staggered sideways barely managing to stay on his feet. Faust held a hand to his head just as Link stumbled sideways and shook his head charging forward holding his sword out. Link spun knocking the blade away and Faust spun after his sword turning the momentum into a swing and Link blocked it. The force of the swing forced Link back several feet and Faust gave chase. Link blocked three swings and sidestepped one letting Faust step forward and impale himself on Link's blade. Link ripped the sword upward out of Faust and the wound healed almost instantly and Faust smashed Link away. Link landed on his back pain flaring from his hole body and his sword skittered away as Faust dropped his own no longer having the strength to wield it.

Link tried to stand but slipped and fell back to the ground pain flaring through him again as Faust walked forward taking the time to pick up Link's sword. Link reached into his pack and pulled out an arrow and retrieving his bow. He shot the arrow and it hit Faust in the left eye. Faust screamed in pain ripping it out eye and all. The eye regrew in its socket and the one on the arrow melted away and Faust stumbled dropping the arrow and the sword. Link looked around and saw his ruined shield just out of reach. The area where it had been cut was razor sharp and pointed. Link began crawling toward the shield as Faust picked the sword back up. A trail of blood extended behind Link as it began to rain. Within seconds the top of the tower was covered in an inch of water and water spilled between the parapets. Link reached the shield and picked it up pushing himself to his feet one last time. Faust kicked Link's sword to him and Link picked it up as Faust drew a similar sword but black.

"One...one final...clash," Faust panted.

Link nodded and put the shield on so he could attack with it. Then he charged and Faust matched his charge. When they reach each other, their swords met and they both began to put their strength and weight behind it to push the other back. After a moment, Link stepped sideways and Faust spun away from him. Link swung horizontally as Faust swung in the opposite direction. Their swords met again and Link slipped the shield off and drove it into Faust's side then kicked it in deeper. Faust stumbled back then charged forward. Link blocked the first swing then tried to stab Faust. Faust did the same and at the same time as his sword went through Link's heart and extended from his back, Link's did the same to Faust.

Link ripped his sword upward again then swung it back down and split Faust completely in half then pulled Faust's sword out of his chest just as Midna reached the roof.

"Link!" Midna screamed running over to him just as he collapsed. "Link, stay with me! Please!"

Link smiled weakly as tears began falling from her chin as she tried desperately to bandage his wounds with strips of cloth she had ripped from her dress. He caught her hand shaking his head slowly making her stop trying knowing he was right and she couldn't save him. Tears began falling faster but she still held the sobs back, luckily for her so that she could hear Link speak for the first time since she had known him.

"I...love...you...Midna," Link struggled to say, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. "I'm...sorry."

"It's alright," Midna said finally beginning to cry freely. "I love you too. Rest."

Link smiled as tears of his own blurred his vision, although it might have been his life slipping away. He reached up and gently caressed the side of her face making her close her eyes and hold his hand against her face with her own.

"God...bye...my love," Link said.

"Goodbye," Midna whispered unable to speak any louder without choking up.

Link smiled one last time as his eyes glazed over and his arm went limp. His hand began to slip from Midna's and she pressed it against her cheek harder as if doing so could keep him from leaving her. Finally, it slipped out of her grasp and fell to Link's side splashing down in the puddle of blood that had formed around him. Finally, Midna bowed her head as huge powerful sobs racked her body. Tears fell from her face freely and she screamed her despair to the world not caring what any of her subjects thought. Link was gone. She had lost everything. She had nothing. He life had ended along with Link's. She no longer had a purpose. She sobbed over Link for hours. Her personal servant who she considered a friend arrived at some point and knelt beside Midna trying in vain to comfort her.

Finally Midna stopped sobbing and looked down at Link's face. He didn't look at all peaceful. He looked like he had died in pain while saying goodbye to the one person that he cared for most. She wanted to build a pyre and burn along side the love of her life. She wouldn't, though. He wouldn't want her to. She ordered her servant to prepare him a hero's funeral and the servant left to make preparations. Just as she left, Link's hand began to glow and the Triforce emerged forming before Midna. A faint glimmer of hope grew inside her. She reached out and placed a hand on the Triforce feeling power radiating from it and a single wish appeared in her mind and she knew that without a doubt if it failed she would kill herself.

"I wish for him to live," Midna said. "No matter the cost make him live again."

The Triforce glowed and then disappeared and Midna herself began to glow but not like Link had when he had made his wish. She glowed gold then the light left her body forming an orb which floated down into Link. When it passed into him, he glowed blindingly bright then the light faded. His wounds mended themselves and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around then at her. She knew what the light had been. It had been the power of her tribe which she had once treasured so much. She was now powerless but didn't care. Link was alive. She couldn't care less that she was powerless. She threw her arms around him as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Link hugged her back also crying out of joy.

"You...you saved me," Link said.

"Yes," Midna said.

Link hugged her tighter then pulled back and kissed her. He pulled away as Midna's servant returned and stared in surprise then smiled in joy for her master.

"Your highness," the servant said bowing to Midna. "How is this possible?"

"It doesn't matter," Midna said as she and link walked over their hands clasped. "I guess I won't need that funeral though."

"That's okay," the servant said. "But I think a coronation is in order."

"Yes it is," Midna said squeezing Link's hand lightly. "Are you ready to be king?"

Link smiled and nodded and they left to prepare. Midna would have to teach him to lead a kingdom and her servant would need to spread the news. All in all, Midna was beyond happy about how things turned out and Link mirrored her feelings.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I was going to have a sad ending with Link staying dead but I decided not to. If enough people request it I am willing to change it, however.


End file.
